


Проводник

by Dan_Talion



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Gen, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Talion/pseuds/Dan_Talion
Summary: AU, в которой Аллен – проводник для заблудших душ.Короткая зарисовка, навеянная песней MISSIO - Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea и артомhttps://yt3.ggpht.com/a/AATXAJx4xM-x-VbL05adKojP-qrp6to8wQjszTvfdQ=s900-c-k-c0xffffffff-no-rj-mo
Kudos: 5





	Проводник

**Author's Note:**

> Не ищите особого смысла в работе. Это просто фантазия, налетевшая, закружившая и исчезнувшая.

***

Он бродит в темноте Бездны, среди оживших кошмаров. Безликие тени беснуются вокруг, изламываясь под невероятными углами, но не смеют коснуться даже края одежды парня, тихо скользящего между ними.От креста в его руке исходит свет, жалящий монстров и заставляющий их пятиться в тень.

Аллен легко находит несчастные души, потерявшиеся во тьме. Их испуганный плач эхом отдается в голове, но он даже не морщится — уже привык. Яркий свет креста, покачивающегося в его руке, отгоняет тени и ласково согревает потерянные души. Юноша кивает им, приглашая идти следом и неторопливо указывает им путь из Бездны, даруя ещё один шанс на перерождение. Души искренне благодарят его, роняя хрустальные слезы, и торопливо устремляются наружу.

Тонкая фигура в белых одеяниях четко выделяется на фоне поглощающего всё мрака. Он спокойно смотрит им вслед какое-то время и уходит обратно во тьму. Аллену не хочется покидать это место, да и незачем. Роль проводника вполне его устраивает.

Чёрная с фиолетовым бабочка садится парню на плечо, щекоча шею острыми крыльями. Тот лишь слегка улыбается, поглаживая её пальцем. В одно мгновение, стоило только моргнуть, как пространство вокруг заполонили такие же бабочки, бесшумно взмахивающие узорчатыми крыльями. Юноша поднял голову вверх, отбрасывая светлые пряди с глаз и вглядываясь в бархатную тьму, заменявшую небо в Бездне, и довольно улыбнулся порхающим тизам.

Работа закончена, так что пора возвращаться в свою обитель. _Его там уже ждут._

Аллен развернулся, взмахнув полами белоснежного плаща, и направился по едва заметной тропинке туда, откуда пришел.

Ему незачем было уходить, потому что всё, что ему было нужно — находилось здесь.


End file.
